Tony's Heart
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: After a melt down from Tony; Pepper, Loki, Bruce, and Jarvis all want to help him but can't figure out what's wrong. Maybe Steve can. Pairings: Bruce/Loki, and later Tony/Steve. Sequel to 'When Loki Spoke the Truth.' Rated T, for now, because of swearing. Tell me if I should change it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to 'When Loki Spoke the Truth' so if you haven't read that one yet I recommend you do. For those that have read it and enjoyed it, I hope you like this one just as much. Even though there will be Loki/Bruce, the story line will be focused a little bit more on Tony/Steve's relationship.**

* * *

As Tony walked into his living room, hair still a mess from just getting out of bed, he was met with three individuals; Steve, Bruce, and Loki. They all sat on the couch together, fully dressed and looking like they had been up for quite a while.

"When did you guys get up?" grumbled Tony.

"At about eight o'clock," replied Steve.

"Oh . . . um, what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops," replied Bruce with a shake of his head. "How much did you have to drink last night any way?"

"Don't remember, I was _drunk_," said Tony irritably as he sat down beside Steve. "And will you two stop cuddling! Save it for when I'm not here."

"If you don't like it then leave," shot back Loki as he got in closer to Bruce.

"It's my house!"

"Only partially," replied Steve as he clicked through channels on the TV.

"What do you mean partially?" yelled a very irritated Tony.

"We all agreed, excluding you, that Jarvis also should be considered an owner to this house since he is, as you say, _the_ house," said Steve.

Suddenly a familiar voice added, "I must agree with Steve, sir. I do believe that my being the house out rules the fact that you physically own it."

Instead of commenting on Jarvis' statement, though, Tony said, "Steve? Since when has he been Steve? I thought everyone was Sir or Miss with you."

"Since he politely asked me to call him that, sir, just as I now call Loki by his name and the same goes for Dr. Banner as well."

"I told you that you could always call me Tony but you never did," stated a now sulking billionaire.

"Yes, but you have been handed everything your entire life. I thought it right to finally make you work for something."

"Work for it? What exactly does that mean? I've been working since I built my first circuit board at four making all sorts of—"

"That is not the kind of working that I mean, sir," replied Jarvis before Tony could finish.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, don't be rude to Jarvis," defended Loki which surprised just about everyone.

"And why shouldn't I? He's my creation!"

"Because he still has his own thoughts and ideas which makes him an individual!" Loki shouted right back at him.

Bruce, fairly sure that he knew where this was going, tried saying, "Could you guys please stop," but was interrupted by the combined shouts of, "NO!"

"If he had his own thoughts he would express them," retorted Tony.

"You just never listen! He actually expresses himself a lot."

"You mean like you're doing right now?"

"Yes! I mean . . . no I mean . . . just shut up!"

"Sir, if I may interject—"

"No you may not Jarvis."

"It's just that Miss—"

"I said shut up. And you shut up as well," said Tony as he turned back to Loki.

"Is that the best you can come back with? Really?"

"No, actually. Let me just go get my suit on so I can beat the living shit out of you. Oh, wait, I can't do that 'cause you have the jolly green giant backing you up!"

"Tony!" shouted Steve as he finally realized this had gone too far. "How could you say something like that?"

"I swear, you say one more word about Bruce and I'll kick your ass all the way to Asgard," said a now enraged Loki.

"I'd like to see you try shrimp. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How do you even have a relationship? The moment he gets excited it's Hulk time!"

"First off, stay out of our relationship and second, not everything is about sex as surprising as that may sound!"

"Really, I never knew," replied Tony in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not surprised. I'm also _surprised_ that you haven't gotten AIDs yet either!"

"Hey!"

Bruce sighed and in a soft voice said, "Could you both please just stop for a second? Besides Jarvis is trying to tell you that—"

"TONY!"

"—Pepper is here," finished Bruce in defeat.

Everyone swung around to face a very angry looking Pepper. Her hands were clenched at her sides as she marched up to Tony. No one, except of course Jarvis, was sure how long she had been standing there but it was obvious by the sudden slap she gave Tony that she had been their long enough.

"Pepper I can explain."

"Explain? I don't need anyone to explain anything to me! It's obvious that you are just as impulsive, selfish, and rude as ever! I thought being around others would make you more kind and caring but obviously I was wrong!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you!" shouted Tony as he spun around and left the room.

After a few moments of silence Steve finally said, "I'll go see if I can calm him down," and left.

When he was gone Pepper turned to Loki and Bruce and burst out, "I'm so sorry for what just happened."

"Pepper," said Bruce gently. "You don't have to say anything. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but he said those horrible things to you, both of you. As bad as he can be I've never seen him get that mad. Something must be bothering him. Do any of you know?"

Both Loki and Bruce shook their heads as Jarvis replied with a simple flat out no.

Pepper was right though. For example, whenever Tony had tried to get the Hulk to come out he had been annoying and irritating but never cruel or hurtful to Bruce. Something was defiantly wrong but what?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony wait up," cried Steve as he followed him to his bedroom. "Tony, please just stop." Steve finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. What he saw surprised him so much that he actually took a step back.

Though he wasn't crying, Tony's eyes were bright red suggesting that tears would probably start coming sometime soon. It surprised Steve more than ever to see him in this state. "Tony," he whispered as he tried to put out a comforting hand.

However, Tony immediately flinched away while yelling, "Just leave me alone!" and quickly shut the door to his room. Steve tried to talk to him but Tony didn't answer once.

* * *

Tony knew that Jarvis could see him, he could see everything that happened in the house, but he didn't care. He bawled his eyes out behind that closed door, in the safety of that room. There was a reason why he had nearly drunk himself to sleep last night. That reason was why he had lashed out at the others even though it still wasn't right.

He cried since it was because of the reason that he had hurt them.

Tony loved teasing people. He liked to be silly and get on people's nerves. But he was never cruel. Until now, of course. Just the thought of the way Bruce had looked at him when he had started accusing him and his and Loki's relationship. Bruce had seemed to brush it off and simply focus on trying to get him and Loki to stop fighting but he hadn't been able to mask that hurt in his eyes. Or the way he had winced as if the words physically stung him for that matter.

Then there was Loki. Though he still didn't trust him, Tony hated seeing that look of anger and rage return to his eyes because in truth, he wanted it to work with Bruce. Both of them, who had been hurt so much deserved happiness and then of course Tony had to go and do this of all things.

And Pepper. The way she had looked at him with those eyes broke his heart. She put up with so much of his crap and she still believed that he could become a better person.

Jarvis also put up with a lot of his crap and even if the AI said that his words didn't hurt, Tony still felt guilty. Also, for all that he knew he could have hurt Jarvis' feelings when he thought about how much he had evolved from just simple computer programming.

Then, there was finally Steve. Tony hadn't really said anything bad to him but when he had simply tried to comfort him Tony had yelled at him like it was his fault why everything that morning had happened. This of course wasn't true. It wasn't because of Steve that Tony had been cruel but he was still involved in it, more than he knew.

Because Steve was _the_ reason, the one that he had tried to forget about by drinking and that had caused him to wake up feeling so irritated that morning. Steve was the reason but the reason was so absurd that Tony didn't even think it possible. But if it really wasn't possible, then why was it causing so many problems?

* * *

"And he was crying?" asked Pepper in disbelieve. In all her time knowing him, she had never seen Tony cry, not once.

Steve nodded. "He slammed the door on me and I could hear him begin to break down the moment it was shut. Do you have any idea what could be wrong?"

She shook her head as she turned towards Bruce and Loki. "No, but you guys have been living with him for a while, you've been here the longest Bruce. You must have at least seen something change."

Bruce bit his bottom lip as he tried to think. "Well, he seems to be drinking more often but then again it is Tony so . . ."

Pepper nodded in understanding and then turned to the nearest monitor as an idea came to her mind. "Jarvis, have you noticed anything change in Tony's behavior before now that could explain this?"

Jarvis stayed silent for a few seconds as he moved through all the video footage, recordings, messages, and anything else that might help explain his creators' sudden outburst. "Though I'm not sure if I would state that anything is _wrong_, there does seem to be something _eating away_, as you'd put it, at his mind."

"Wait! Is he dying again because I swear if he's dying and you haven't told me yet—"

"Do not worry Miss Potts. His vital signs read normal. If you'd like, I could try to converse with him since I doubt he'll be unlocking his door anytime soon though," suggested Jarvis.

"Yes thank you Jarvis," Pepper said with a sigh and a shake of her head as she turned back to face the others. She frowned as she saw the look on Bruce's face. "Bruce, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am a god when it comes to lies which means that I know when someone else is lying and you just did."

"Seriously, it's fine. It's just that, well, I never thought I'd hear Tony of all people say something like that even if he didn't really mean it which I'm sure he didn't," answered Bruce. "I just don't understand what could make him that aggravated to say it."

* * *

**AN: So was it satisfactory? I hoped everyone liked it and I thank you for the lovely reviews. For those who read 'When Loki Spoke the Truth' first I hope that if you enjoyed it you'll enjoy this story just as much as you did it. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy the next chapter once I post it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes were raw from the tears now and his throat hurt as well. Though he had stopped crying, Tony didn't move from his position behind his door. Nor did he move when Jarvis said, "Would you mind talking to me sir?" However, he did reply with a none to kind 'go away.'

"Sir if you'd just—"

"I said go away!"

"Sir—"

"Shut up!"

"Sir if you just—"

"Shut—"

"Will you stop acting like a child and simply listen to me for once!"

Tony froze as if someone had just proven that fish flew instead of swum. Though Jarvis technically hadn't shouted, he had raised his voice to a much higher than normal volume, something he had never done before. Tony sat dumbstruck for a moment, surprised at how human that had sounded, until he was finally able to say, "Jarvis, did you just yell at me?"

"Yes, and I'll do it again if it means getting your attention," snapped Jarvis with obvious annoyance in his voice which also surprised Tony as well. "Something is wrong and normally I'd stay out of it but whatever this is it's affecting you more than you realize. So, either spit it out or at the very least get your act together."

"I knew there was a reason why I built you," muttered Tony as he rubbed his eyes. Jarvis was right, of course, but, despite the fact that he knew he could trust Jarvis, he doubted he could tell him what was wrong. Just saying it out loud was like admitting to himself that it was real. Instead, he said, "How is everyone else?"

"They're all very confused at what happened and concerned about whether or not you are all right." _Including myself_, thought Jarvis though he excluded that. "It would be lying to say that they weren't hurt by your outburst but I do believe they know you didn't mean it. You didn't mean it, correct sir?"

"No of course not but how can I even show my face to them now?" asked Tony.

"Simply unlock your door and—"

"I know I can actually go out there right now Jarvis but I can't just say sorry to them. You yourself said to me once that actions speak louder than words," replied Tony as he wondered what he could do to make it up to everyone.

"I did sir. What do you have in mind?" asked Jarvis who was curious but also slightly worried about how over the top Tony would more than likely try to go.

Tony remained silent for a while. For a moment, his head was completely blank and then almost as if a switch had been turned on, ideas started flooding in faster than he could remember all of them. "Ooh, I got it! Or maybe I could that instead. That might work or maybe that one . . ." Tony started rambling on.

_Oh dear me_, thought Jarvis. If he had a body right now he would have done an immediate face palm.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this was so short but I thought it ending right here sounded better than continuing it. Next up you'll get to find out some of the ideas that Tony came up with. I have most of his ideas already planned out in my head but if you'd like to give a suggestion that would be great. Thanks again for the reviews. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sat in front of a bunch of metallic looking pieces that somewhat resembled bones in his workplace. He carefully screwed together two that were about an inch long as Jarvis gave what was about the computer equivalent of a sigh.

"This would go much quicker if you'd allow me to help sir," he said.

"I'm making this for you which means you're not allowed to help with it."

"And I told you that you didn't have to make me anything."

Tony shook his head. "No, I was cruel and besides this is long overdue. Personally I'm surprised that I didn't think of making you a body sooner."

"Well at the very least get Dr. Banner's help to make the skin or hair," muttered Jarvis.

"Sorry, can't do that," replied Tony. "If I had him help me with this then he might find out about what I plan to build for him."

"Which is?"

"A house."

Oh dear lord what had he done? "Don't you think that's a bit over doing it sir?" asked Jarvis.

"Not at all," replied Tony as he continued to work on what was soon to be the skeleton for Jarvis' body. However, as he worked he began to slow slightly until he suddenly dropped his screw driver causing Tony to curse as it hit the floor.

"It's still bothering you isn't it."

Tony sighed as he put down his tools and rubbed his forehead. "Yes it's still bothering me and no I'm not telling you."

"If I figure out what it is will you tell me if I'm right?"

"Maybe," murmured Tony as he got back to work.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, may I ask what you plan to do for the others?"

"Well, obviously the house is for both Bruce and Loki and this is for you," replied Tony as he motioned towards his work. "Unless I think of something better, I'll give Pepper what I'm sure is a long awaited vacation. I don't even think she's been on one since she first started working for me."

"She hasn't," assured Jarvis with another computer sigh. "What about for Steve, sir?"

"Not sure," said Tony. He paused from his work again as Jarvis mentioned Steve, the one who had become such a problem for him despite the fact that the other didn't realize it.

"So it has something to do with Steve I gather."

"No!" shouted Tony a little more forcefully than need be which pretty much told Jarvis that he was right.

Knowing that he was on the right track, Jarvis pestered "Is it something he's done?"

"No, yes, oh I don't know!" cried Tony as he threw back his head. "Just leave it for know, I have work to do."

Jarvis watched his creator continue to work as he once again analyzed videos, recordings, and messages only this time going through all that pertained to Steve. Unlike when he had been looking to see if anything could have set off Tony at all, he found nothing.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Bruce woke up. _I can't believe I fell asleep_, he thought as he began to move. However, he stopped himself since Loki it seemed had fallen asleep on him. Bruce smiled at him, relishing the peaceful look on his face. Carefully and quietly he slowly moved out from under him as he carefully laid him down onto the couch. He got up and turned the TV off and was about to determine whether to wake Loki or leave him be when he heard the sound of what he was pretty sure was Tony's Iron Man suit.

Curious, Bruce walked downstairs and into Tony's workplace where he was currently having the suit taken off.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is here," announced Jarvis.

Bruce heard Tony curse as he rushed over to him and began pushing him out the door. Before he could though, Bruce stopped him and asked, "Tony, _what_ are you doing?"

"Nothing now go away," muttered Tony as he continued to try to shove him out the door.

However, much to his dismay, Bruce stood his ground and asked again, "What is going on?"

"Nothing—"

"Tony, you had a near break down this morning, you didn't show yourself at all today, and now I see you taking off your suit. Something is obviously going on," replied Bruce as he crossed his arms.

"Listen I'm really sorry about what happened today and I promise I'll make it up to you but to do that I need you to leave."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And why would you need me to leave to make up for what you did today?"

_Crap, I shouldn't have said that_, thought Tony. "Will you please just go?"

"No."

"Not even if I said you'd be ruining a surprise?"

Bruce frowned. "Tony, I'm not the biggest fan of surprises so, no."

"You had to ruin it didn't you," muttered Tony. "Fine, as an apology for early today I'm building you a house."

Bruce felt like his eyes were nearly going to pop out of his skull as his mouth dropped open. "A house?" he asked his voice slightly faint as he tried to get over the shock of it all.

"Well, for you and Loki. Besides, I doubt that you'd want to live with me all your life."

"Got that right."

"Hey, start being rude and I just might make your room pink," Tony replied. From the fierce look in his eye, Bruce didn't doubt his threat one bit.

"Tony, if you wanted to say you were sorry all you had to do was _say_ it," sighed Bruce.

"So you don't want a house?"

"No, that's not it at all," Bruce replied quickly upon seeing Tony's hurt face. "I just never really thought of living anywhere else."

"Good, because you were getting one either way," replied Tony, looking satisfied that his idea had worked. "I've even built you an area for a lab so you'd have something to do."

Bruce shook his head in amazement. Really, now that he thought of it, it really didn't surprise him that much that Tony would go that over the top but still. "Wait, have you done anything for Pepper or Steve then?"

"Well, Pepper I'm giving a long awaited vacation. Steve I'm still thinking off. Oh, and I'm making Jarvis a body as well," replied Steve.

"Even though I've told him time and again that he didn't have to," said Jarvis.

"Speaking of that, I think you could help me with part of it." Tony guided Bruce over to the table where the skeleton lay. Tony began filling Bruce in on everything that needed to be done as he began to work on it again. Bruce used one of the monitors to begin to look up different materials that could would make the most realistic skin. As they worked, Bruce suddenly stopped as something popped into his head.

"Hey, why did you have that melt down this morning?" asked Bruce as he turned to Tony.

"It has something to do with—"

"Mute!" Tony quickly interjected. Bruce raised an eyebrow again as he stared at him questioningly. "Yes, Jarvis sort of knows why, yes, I'm better now, and no, I'm not going to tell you."

Though Bruce was tempted to keep questioning, for now he let it go and got back to work.

* * *

**AN: I know, building a house is a bit over the top but hey, because of that it seemed like something Tony would do. I hoped you liked it and thanks again for all the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was extremely worried about Tony and he didn't understand why. Yes, Tony was his friend but just the thought of something bothering him that much hurt him more than it probably should. After telling the others of how Tony had begun to cry, he had gone back and tried again but there was still no answer. Finally, however, at around nine o'clock, he got an idea.

He walked over to one of the monitors and paused not really sure what to do. Though he had talked to Jarvis before, he had never actually called upon him, and he wasn't sure if he needed to use the monitor or not.

"Is there something you need?"

The sudden voice nearly made Steve jump out of his skin at first but he calmed himself down pretty quickly as he answered, "Yes, it's just that, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Tony. I've tried talking to him but he still won't answer."

"Yes and no," he replied.

Steve frowned as he asked, "What do you mean by 'yes and no?'"

"I know the subject but I don't understand why this particular subject caused his little outburst," answered Jarvis.

"Well, what's the subject?"

Jarvis remained silent for quite some time as he debated whether or not he should tell Steve. In fact, he remained quit for so long that Steve actually thought he might have left.

"Are you still there Jarvis?" asked Steve, feeling a little stupid as he talked to the empty air.

"Yes, sorry," said Jarvis quickly. He decided that he'd probably find out sooner or later so he answered him. "The subject is you."

"Me?" he asked in disbelief. "How could I possible cause him to get so upset?"

"I've been asking myself the same question," said Jarvis with a sigh. "I've gone through hundreds of documents and videos but I can't find anything. Would you mind looking? Maybe you can find something that I missed."

"You're asking me for help."

"Yes, and I'm not going to say it again," muttered Jarvis in a voice that suggested that he was quite embarrassed. "Stay in front of the monitor and I'll run different things. Just say stop if you need to look closer at something."

Steve nodded, still confused at what he could have done. His eyes scanned but as far as he could tell there was anything he had done wrong, at first. Then he began to notice something really strange but it wasn't himself. It was Tony.

"Stop," he said suddenly on a video from the living room. He didn't remember the day really though he knew it had been at least a week ago. "Replay it," Steve said slowly. "And again."

"Do you see anything?" asked Jarvis in a confused voice. As Steve re watched it again, Jarvis quickly went through it but as far as he could tell nothing was wrong or different.

"Maybe."

"And?" asked Jarvis.

"Well . . . no I'm completely wrong . . . but maybe . . . no defiantly not."

"What are you completely wrong about?"

Steve sighed as he shook his head. "It just doesn't seem possible. Play another video, one where Tony and I are the only two people in the room. Now play one where Bruce, Loki, or Pepper's with us as well."

Jarvis did as asked and once again questioned, "Do you see anything?"

Steve blinked several times as he tried to believe what he was seeing. "Let me get back to you on that," he replied slowly.

Jarvis gave a huff but left it at that. After the monitor shut down, Steve stepped back and went to sit on his bed as he still tried to get his head around it all.

In all the videos where there were other people in the room besides the two of them, Tony would sneak glances at him when he thought no one was looking. Most time no one was accept of course the camera. Then when Steve had been reading or had been concentrated on something and no one else was in the room, Tony would stare a lot longer than what could just be considered a glance. Something else was that no matter what, Tony almost always sat by him as well.

Now, Steve wasn't stupid. He knew that when people did things like that, it normally meant they like the person but that didn't make any since. It was only just recently that they had actually become friends, why would he like him? And of course there was the fact that he was known as the world's biggest playboy. So, it seemed unlikely that he'd like him.

But if that was true, then why was he staring at him and sitting by him so much more?


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you seen Bruce?" Loki asked Steve as he walked into the kitchen. When he didn't answer, Loki said, "Hey, poster boy!"

Steve jumped to attention until he realized it was just him. "Sorry about that. What did you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Bruce. Haven't seen him at all this morning, but now I'm starting to wonder if I should be worried about you," replied Loki. "Either you were really out of it or you were sleeping with your eyes open."

"No, just thinking."

"Well, that was sure some thinking, you were completely zoned out," Loki said as he went over to the pantry and got out cereal.

"I haven't seen him though, Bruce that is," Steve finally answered. "Speaking of seeing, have you seen Tony at all?" he asked as he walked over to get some breakfast himself.

"Not sense yesterday's breakdown," Loki answered.

Steve nodded and was about to walk away when he really looked at Loki. "You're in Grinch pajamas . . ." he said slowly.

Loki looked down at his to big black t-shirt that sported a green graphic of the Grinch's face that went with his large fuzzy black pants that hung low on his hips and had 'The Grinch' written all over it in bright green. "Yeah, Tony bought them as a joke since he says I'm to grumpy around him for that holiday, what's it called? Crustmass, Chrismoss."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, that's it," replied Loki. "What's wrong with them though?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've never seen you in pajamas before."

"Well there was nothing else to wear. I really don't have that many civilian clothes and I'm still having trouble working a washer and dryer," replied Loki.

"You mean that you just now put them on?"

"Yes, do people not sometimes do that?" asked a very confused Loki as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, it's just that the purpose of . . . oh never mind," sighed Steve as he walked away.

Loki frowned and would have probably questioned Steve further when his attention was suddenly diverted to Bruce just then coming in. He was still wearing the same clothes from the other day and he kept rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yep, haven't done that in a while," replied Bruce as he stretched. "Oh, look you're in your pajamas. Perfect, come on it's time for bed."

"But I've been up for over three hours now and I haven't had breakfast yet," whined Loki as Bruce made him drop his Cheerios back onto the countertop.

"And I need a pillow which overrules breakfast," Bruce said as he dragged Loki to their bedroom.

However, the moment the door was closed Bruce became way more awake than he was before, granted though he still looked pretty tired. Bruce went right down to why he had dragged Loki back there. "Whatever was bothering him is still bothering him and Jarvis knows what it is but Tony won't allow him to tell me."

"So you've seen Tony?"

"Yeah, but anyway the point is that I don't think it's something, I think it's someone that's been bothering him."

_Interesting_, thought Loki. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, as human as Jarvis is, he wasn't able to find anything that could have been bothering Tony and if that thing was a _something_ then I'm pretty sure Jarvis would have easily found it. However, he's not the best when it comes to human emotion and interaction so the chance of it being someone is higher," replied Bruce.

"Huh, that reminds me, Steve was pretty wrapped up in his thoughts this morning. Maybe he knows something."

"Or is involved somehow," added Bruce.

"See if you can get anything out of him. You'd probably have a better chance than me. I'll try Jarvis because I doubt Tony is going to say anything any time soon," suggested Loki. He turned to go when Bruce stopped him. "What now?"

"I still need a pillow."

"And I still want breakfast," grumbled Loki.

"Pillow still overrules breakfast," he replied as he pulled him onto the bed.

It was only after Bruce had already fallen asleep with his head on Loki's chest that he realized he hadn't asked him what he had been dong up all night. _Oh well. I'll ask him later_, thought Loki. Then, despite the fact he had actually had a full nights rest, Loki finally fell asleep with his arms curled around Bruce.

* * *

**AN: No idea where the idea of PajamaLoki came from though it probably has something to do with the fact that I wrote this at one in the morning. Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story and liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved ElleKnowsNot's idea of Kermit pajamas for Loki. I wonder what character pajamas Bruce or Steve would where? Any way on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Steve chuckled as he saw Loki being pulled away from his breakfast but as they left, Steve realized that for the moment he was alone in the house which meant that he had a lot of free time to think. However, he had been thinking nonstop and really didn't want to _wonder_ if Tony liked him or not he wanted to _know_. He also wanted to understand as well because he was still having a hard time really understanding why.

With this in mind, Steve went to Tony's room and tried knocking but there was no answer. He attempted the doorknob, the door opened, but there was no one in the room. Steve walked around the house, going through a good many rooms until he finally decided to look down in Tony's shop. As he walked down the stairs, before he got to the bottom, Jarvis suddenly spoke up.

"I guess that you already found out what was bothering him?"

Once again, Steve jumped at the sound of his voice but he quickly answered, "I believe so but I'm going to go ask him right now." He continued down towards the shop when Jarvis spoke again.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" he asked as he walked into the workshop.

"Because he's asleep," answered Jarvis.

Of course, Jarvis was right and Steve sighed as he saw Tony asleep in one of his cars. "I guess I'll have to ask him later," he muttered with sigh. However, instead of just leaving him there, Steve decided that he might as well take him to his bed.

As he walked over to him he noticed how just about everything was covered with a sheet or something or other which was fairly odd. Steve was curious what could possibly be under them but decided that if Tony didn't want anyone to see what was under them he had a good reason for it.

Tony was easy to pick up partially because of how strong Steve was but also because he was a lot lighter than he looked. He carefully carried him out of the workshop and up the stairs, hoping he didn't wake him. He had already got him into his bead and was just then covering him up when he suddenly stopped at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Steve . . ."

He froze until he realized that he was still asleep. Wait asleep? That would suggest that he was dreaming about him. Why would Tony be dreaming about him?

As if in response to Steve's thoughts, Tony murmured his name again. _Well_, Steve thought, _if that doesn't prove he likes me then I don't know what would but why does he like me if I'm right?_


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was still thinking about what he'd seen as he sat on the couch in the living room when Pepper came in. She looked around and with sigh asked, "Tony still not showing himself?"

"Well, I found him in his workshop but he was asleep so I put him to bed," Steve answered.

"Do you know what's bothering him?"

Steve stayed silent for a moment as he thought of whether or not to tell her. Finally he said, "Do you mind if we go outside?"

She shook her head so they both walked out onto the patio. "Why did you want to talk out here?"

"Can Jarvis here us?" Steve asked softly instead.

"No," she answered confused as she tried to think of what could be bothering Tony that Steve didn't want anyone, even Jarvis, to hear.

"I . . . I think Tony might like me," Steve finally said.

"Do you like him?"

Pepper's nonchalance surprised Steve more than anything. He thought she would have been saying things like 'you're joking' or 'no that's not possible' but instead she just simply asks that.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I had suspicions that Tony liked guys but I didn't know it was you though now that I think about it, it makes since."

"But Tony's the biggest playboy ever! He's probably been with more women than there are days in a year!" cried Steve who still couldn't believe it.

"Yes but it's only really a front. Believe me, I've been working for him for years, I know him better than most anyone," replied Pepper. "From what I've gathered, his childhood wasn't exactly the easiest so he always wanted to please his father. He's stayed in the closest for seemingly forever. Now, you didn't answer my question. Do you like him?"

Steve wanted to just flat out say no, to say 'of course not.' However, that would be lying and he didn't want to lie to Pepper so he answered honestly. "I don't know."

Tony woke at about four in the afternoon and was about to open up the car door when he realized he wasn't in it anymore and that he was now in his bed. _Huh? I wonder how I got here_, he thought as he got up and got some clean clothes from his closet.

After taking a shower and having put on his clothes, Tony snuck over to Bruce's and Loki's room to see if Bruce was there since he figured he had probably gone to bed as well. When, he saw both him and Loki snuggled up he was tempted to scare them but he finally decided against it though that was mainly because Bruce deserved his sleep. However, Tony saved the idea of freaking out Loki while he was asleep for some other time.

Quietly and carefully, he moved through his house and went to his workshop. However, before he began to walk down the stairs, he glanced over and saw Steve and Pepper talking outside. He was tempted to go ask them what they were talking about but he crushed his curiosity instead and headed downstairs.

Even though Bruce wouldn't really be surprised now, he had been a lot of help and now Tony was pretty sure that he would be finished by tomorrow. Besides a few touch ups that were needed, Jarvis' new body was done, the house was done, and he had everything ready and paid for Pepper's vacation. The only thing left to do was Steve's.

At first he couldn't figure out what to make because he had been thinking more along the lines of _now_ and not _then_ because even though Steve had adjusted fairly well to the twenty-first century Tony knew anything technology related probably wouldn't be the best idea. However, he was pretty positive he had the perfect gift now.

He went from doing the few touchups on Jarvis' body to slowly and carefully cutting a design he had found into a plain, antique frame. Doing this was going to take a while but if it made Steve smile then it'd be worth it.

As Tony thought this, he paused in his work as he began to think about Steve again. He didn't want to admit it but if anything, the more he denied it the stronger the feeling seemed to grow. The feeling didn't seem to want to go away no matter how much he tried to make it. He could lie to people, say nothing was bothering him and try to ignore their concerned faces but he just couldn't lie to himself anymore. It was just too hard.

He was in love with Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

It was pretty accurate to say that everyone was surprised to see Tony being the first in the living room and waiting for everyone as well. He had even had Jarvis call Pepper so she was there as well. Bruce quickly knew what was going on and of course Jarvis knew but everyone else was completely clueless.

Tony took a deep breath and said, "First off, I just want to say I'm sorry what I did."

"And why didn't you tell us that sooner?" asked Pepper.

"Because I figured that if all I did was say sorry you either wouldn't believe me or you just wouldn't accept it. So I decided to do a few things to sort of make up for everyone. For you Pepper, I've given you a vacation to France. I have everything already paid for including the food, transportation, and hotels in the cities Paris, Avignon, Cannes, Bordeaux, and Strasbourg."

For a moment, Pepper was completely silent until she was finally able to muster out, "Tony have you been drinking recently?"

"You know, that really hurts Pepper," said Tony with mock pain though he still hugged her anyway.

"So the billionaire does have a heart," joked Loki with a smirk.

Tony ignored him as he said, "I also made something for Jarvis even though he insists that he didn't need anything."

"Yes, though I must say this is defiantly . . . interesting," replied Jarvis. However, his voice didn't come from a monitor or speaker like it normally did. Instead it came from a body. He was about six foot three and looked to be in his mid forties. The short hair was a light, dirty blonde and his eyes were bright blue. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie that he was currently messing with. It was absolutely amazing how human he looked. The only few thing that were really too perfect were his teeth and complexion.

"Let me help you with that," said Tony as he adjusted Jarvis' tie. It was kind of funny seeing how embarrassed Jarvis seemed at having to be helped with something that he had always pictured as so trivial. "Now you can make me breakfast like a real butler."

"I think not . . . Tony."

"Hey," he said happily, "you called me Tony."

"I think you've finally earned it," replied Jarvis.

Tony, now really smiling, spun around and then grabbed a very surprised Loki and dragged him downstairs towards his workshop and, then to one of his more spacious cars, with everyone else quickly following. "And where are we going?" asked Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"To my personal jet," replied Tony as he thanked himself that he had at least one car with a bench seat up front. He shoved Bruce, Loki, and Jarvis into the back seat.

"Tony, I could save you room for I don't have to use this body to be able to come with you," said Jarvis.

"To bad. You need to get use to your human legs now so you're going like this," replied Tony as he then put Pepper and Steve into the front seat and then got in himself.

"Wait, did you say jet?"

"Yep. Why, still afraid of thunder?"

"No, just that you might push me out of the plane," replied Loki with a glare. He then suddenly narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Bruce and said, "You know what we're doing don't you."

"Of course," Bruce said with a grin, "and no I'm not telling you."

They made it to the jet in record time thanks to Tony's reckless driving and were soon on the plane to who knows where. As everyone else walked around Tony went over to behind one of the chairs and pulled out a square package and then walked over to Steve.

"This is for you."

Steve looked at it curiously as everyone else crowded around him. He carefully tore off the packaging and gasped at what was inside. The frame was old and the design on it was beautiful and intricate. The picture inside it though was even better, at least to Steve. Steve remembered having it taken, that had been one of the high lights of that particular day, but he also remembered that it originally was in black and white. However, Tony had fixed it almost perfectly into color. The picture was of his old team. They had their arms around each other, and despite any of their wounds they were all smiling. Bucky was in it as well, standing right next to Steve.

"If you don't like it that's okay but I thought you'd—"

Tony was quickly cut off as Steve hugged him so hard that Tony actually had to choke out, "Can't breathe."

However, even after he had loosened his grip he didn't let go. "Thank you so much Tony. This is probably the best thing you could have gotten me," Steve said.

"Glad you like it," said Tony in a nonchalant voice though it was obvious from his smile and eyes that he was extremely pleased that he had made Steve as happy as he had.

For the rest of the short flight, Steve told about each one of his former team mates. He had never really talked about them before so for everyone in the room it was their first time of really getting to see what Steve's life had been like in World War 2.

When they finally landed, Loki went up to Tony and said, "I swear if this is another one of your jokes I'll run you over with your own plane."

"Now would I ever play a joke on you?"

"Yes!" everyone else, even Jarvis, chorused.

"Okay maybe I would but not this time. Now come on, I want to see your face when you see it," said Tony as he once again grabbed Loki and dragged him out the door of the plane while every else followed.

Loki frowned as he cocked his to the side as he stared at the simple two story building in front of them. The house stood in a field that was surrounded by forests. "Where are we?"

"Technically we're in the middle of a forest in the state of Washington and are about two miles from the nearest highway but I think it would just be simpler to call it Bruce and yours new house."

Tony grinned at Loki's shocked face as he led everyone to the house. On the inside, it was simple looking but still had some of the latest technology as well. After Loki had gone from room to room he came to Tony and did the last thing anyone thought he would do.

He hugged him.

"I do not allow skinny people with girly black hair to hug me," huffed Tony.

"Oh, just shut up for once in your life Tony," muttered Loki. Pepper then joined the little hug group and was soon followed by Steve and Bruce.

"Hey Jarvis, we're having a hug fest over here come and join us," said Tony.

"I don't think—AH!" Jarvis yelled, for the first time being surprised in his life.

"It's official Tony," said Pepper. "You've redeemed yourself."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Tony finally redeemed himself. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to begin working on the next one. Thanks again for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve had no doubt in his heart or mind now. If Pepper had asked that same question she had the other day today then Steve would have been able to answer it immediately. Yes. Yes he liked Tony. He even cared for him.

Hell, he loved him.

Really if he looked back on it, when he had first seen Tony he had been attracted to him. Granted, the fact that when they first had met Tony had acted like an ass so that had been a turn off, but now that he had actually gotten to know him he found that he wasn't just attracted to his looks. He liked the way he was able to make people laugh above all and how concentrated he could get in his work.

Also, the fact that he knew Tony liked him back made him happier than ever but he was still extremely doubtful. Mainly it was because, if what Pepper said was true, then Tony had pretty much been in the closest all his life and that could mean that he would deny his feelings if Steve confronted him.

_What should I do?_ Steve wondered to himself.

* * *

Loki and Bruce had both decided that they would probably move out in about two days but, until that time, they both decided that they would still try to find out what had, or still was, bothering Tony.

About an hour after dinner that night, Loki went over to where Jarvis was reading a book. Before he said anything though, Jarvis said, "Something you need Loki?"

"I swear you have eyes in the back of your head," muttered Loki as he sat down beside the AI.

"Just because I use this body doesn't mean I'm not still connected to the house," answered Jarvis. "I must admit though, it is very interesting to read a book like this."

"There's more than one way to read a book?" asked Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if I wanted to I could simply read the entire thing online in a split second but this is somehow more satisfying despite that it's the same material."

Loki was tempted to make a sarcastic remark but decided instead to just simply get straight to the point. "Anyway, I was wondering if you knew what had bothered Tony."

"Had? It's still bothering him, I think. He seemed calmer today though," answered Jarvis.

"Oh, so you do know what it is?"

"Yes, it's Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yes, Steve. Though I don't understand why. Do you?" asked Jarvis as he saw the realization bloom on Loki's face.

"I'll get back to you on that," said Loki as he got up and quickly rushed off.

Jarvis gave a huff as he said, "Why does it seem like everyone understands what's going on besides me?"

* * *

"I feel like a teen girl gossiping," muttered Bruce as he stood with Loki in the kitchen.

"You're the one who started it," replied Loki. "Anyway I think I figured it out."

"Well what is it?"

Loki took a deep breath as he said, "I think Tony's in love with Steve."

"Seriously ?" asked Bruce.

Loki nodded. "It's probably been bothering him because he hasn't been able to accept it since he's too stubborn."

"I don't think so, at least not anymore. He seemed a lot more relaxed around Steve and if it was still bothering him than I bet he probably would have been more uptight."

"That makes since," replied Loki. Then, almost as an afterthought, he said, "I wonder if Steve returns the feelings."

* * *

Of course they had forgotten that Jarvis could hear them but that didn't really matter because he was just as confused as ever. Tony liked Steve? Jarvis just couldn't understand how either of them had come to that conclusion. As far as he could tell, there was no data that supported that idea.

Jarvis remained on that couch for most of the night as he tried to understand human emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for either Loki or Bruce to pack since neither had very many belongings. Despite the fact that they were technically moving, there wouldn't be much time that they would experience without Tony and/or Steve. That was partially because they had promised they would come over for dinner fairly often but also because Tony had built two guest bedrooms that, even though he denied it, were probably built for him and Steve in mind.

Bruce had practically all his belongings in a backpack that hung over his shoulder except for all of his science experiments which Tony had already transported over. He walked through the house until he got to the workshop where Loki was waiting by one of the cars that Tony would use to take them to his private jet.

Not soon after, Tony arrived and was just about to grab his keys from one of the cars when he saw Steve quickly coming down the stairs

"Come to say good bye to the—"

His words were suddenly lost by Steve's lips meeting his in front of a fairly surprised Loki and Bruce. When they finally broke apart a very flustered Tony murmured, "You know most people just say see you later."

"So you didn't . . ."

"No! It was unexpected to say in the least but, nice," said Tony slowly.

"I think it's a good think we're leaving," Loki muttered. "Something tells me that it's going to be a lot harder to sleep at night."

"Just shut up Loki," Tony replied as he suddenly captured Steve's lips in his.

Bruce, who had quickly gotten over the initial shock of it all, just shook his head as he got into the car as Loki continued to glare at Tony until finally he broke away so that he could take them to their new home.

As all this happened, unaware to anyone, Jarvis thought_, I now understand how they might like each other but how did Bruce and Loki know before that? Nothing seemed to suggest attraction._

Jarvis may have a human like body now but he defiantly still had a lot to learn when it came to human emotions.

* * *

**AN: So did you like the ending? I know it's short but I thought it suited the story arc. However, I will make a sequel (I guess you would consider a threequel since this was a sequel to 'When Loki Spoke the Truth') that will involve how both Steve's and Tony's relationship is expanding and also how Loki's and Bruce's relationship is going as well. It'll have an actual villain in it so I might make some angst. I hope that you'll enjoy it once it's out. Finally thanks for all the reviews, they help more than you realize and I hope you enjoyed this! 'Till next time ^^**


End file.
